Mary's Visit
by Game2002
Summary: The Pokemon Talk Show hostess Mary is visiting the Smashers. Strange things start to happen when she visited them... Finished! This story is based off The Adventures of Tintin: The Castafiore Emerald.
1. Default Chapter

To make a long story short, Smash Mansion has been rebuilt, so the Smashers moved back to their own home. BTW, the mystery part comes later in the story.  
  
MARY'S VISIT  
  
One peaceful day in the suburbs of Onett...  
  
Ganondorf: Ah, what nice day today is.  
  
Link: It sure is.  
  
Ganondorf: Just breathe in those fresh airs.  
  
Link: But it smells funny here.  
  
Ganondorf: Just look at those trash dumps, no wonder it smells bad. And look, there are people living there!  
  
Link: Those are Gypsies.  
  
Ganondorf: Well, pity them for having to live in a smelly dump like that.  
  
They walked into the woods...  
  
Link: I heard someone crying.  
  
Ganondorf: Look, it's a little girl crying. She must be one of the gypsies.  
  
Link: Don't cry, girl.  
  
Ganondorf: Hello, girlie!  
  
Girl: AHHH!!!!!!! (Bites Ganondorf's hand)  
  
Ganondorf: YEEOUCH!!!!!  
  
Link: You scared her, now she ran off.  
  
Ganondorf: Wait till I catch that rascal!  
  
Link: Hey look, that girl bumped into a tree. Let's pick her up and return her to the parents. Do it nicely this time.  
  
They comforted the girl and brought her to the Gypsies.  
  
Mom: My daughter!  
  
Girl: Mommy!  
  
Ganondorf: Take good care of her next time. She's injured also, so you should take her to the hospital.  
  
Dad: Do you suppose that we have enough money to go to hospital?  
  
Ganondorf: Then you should consider living somewhere else instead of a filthy place like here.  
  
Dad: Do you think we enjoy staying in this place?  
  
Ganondorf: Huh?  
  
Old Man: Quiet, Mike. I'll talk to this Gerudo. Listen, we arrived here three days ago and this is the only place the police let us stayed.  
  
Ganondorf: Well, if that's so, then move into the meadow next to my house. You can go there anytime.  
  
Hag: You are a kind man, I'll see your future.  
  
Ganondorf: Not now.  
  
Hag: Just let me see your hand. Oh!  
  
Ganondorf: What did you see?  
  
Hag: I see you on a wheelchair from some accident, but isn't serious. I see a beautiful woman coming to you. Oh my god! Her precious stuff is lost!  
  
Ganondorf: Enough of that!  
  
Ganondorf and Link returned home, just in time to see Captain Falcon (CF) fall down the stairs.  
  
Link: Falcon, anything broken?  
  
CF: Oooh... That fourth step on the stair is broken.  
  
Link: Why can't anyone call the builder to come fix it?  
  
Game & Watch: I phoned him this morning and he assured me he'll come.  
  
Link: (Dials phone) Hello? Are you Bill Dur the builder? Pizza Palace? Sorry, wrong number. (Redials) Are you Bill Dur? Our step is broken.  
  
Bill: I know that. I'll come tomorrow, trust me. You can always rely on me.  
  
Soon...  
  
Samus: There's an e-mail from someone you'll never guess.  
  
Roy: My dad? But he doesn't have a computer.  
  
Samus: It's from Mary, the Pokemon Talk Show hostess.  
  
Fox: Well, what has she got to say?  
  
The letter says: Hello, Smashers! You have saved my life many times and I'm happy about it! I will be inviting myself to your house and live for some days. I will be coming on April 17.  
  
CF: I wouldn't mind, as long as she's a good woman.  
  
Samus: There's more.  
  
Letter continued: Another girl named Sapphire* is coming also. Her father, Professor Birch, is working out of Hoenn. He wanted me take care of her while he's gone, so I decided to take her along with me.  
  
* Though I call her May in my previous fanfics, I decided to follow the Pokemon Adventures manga (called Pokemon Special in Japan) more, so I called her Sapphire instead of May.  
  
Ganondorf: SAPPHIRE???!!!!!  
  
Pichu: You afraid of her?  
  
CF: If that bratty girl comes, we can't rest anymore!  
  
Ganondorf: Pack my bags, because I'm gonna go somewhere else while she's here.  
  
Pichu: Where are you going?  
  
Ganondorf: Anywhere away from Onett.  
  
Young Link (YL): You can't be serious.  
  
Samus: I got another e-mail from Mary. She says she can't come on the 17th.  
  
Ganondorf: Yippee! Sapphire won't come also! Now I can rest at home.  
  
Samus: They're coming on the 16th.  
  
Mario: That's-a today.  
  
Ganondorf: I'm packing my bags at once!  
  
Ganondor ran up the stairs, but slid back down from stepping on the broken stair.  
  
Ganondorf: Ouch!  
  
Kirby: Ya all right?  
  
Ganonodorf: Of course I'm fine. Ooch!  
  
Dr. Mario: It appears that you have a bad sprain. I'll need to put your leg in plaster.  
  
Ganondorf: But Sapphire is coming!  
  
Dr. Mario: Out of question. Your right leg needs absolute rest or it won't heal. I'll go get the plaster.  
  
Ganondorf: Darn, this is awful... My leg is broken and that wild child is coming any moment.  
  
???: RAAAAARRR!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Who's that?  
  
Sapphire: You didn't get scared.  
  
Nana: You scared me half death!  
  
Ganondorf: When did you came?!  
  
Sapphire: Just now.  
  
Mary: Hello, everyone! We four arrived early, didn't we?  
  
Ganondorf: Four?  
  
Mary: Sapphire followed me, as I have written in the mail. Whitney, the gym leader of Goldenrod, has devoted herself into being my bodyguard and is traveling with me. Also Ed, my accompanist, just has to travel with me.  
  
Luigi: I thought you talk, not sing.  
  
Mary: I like to talk with background music. I also brought a gift for you, Falco.  
  
Falco: How nice.  
  
Mary: Since you're the only bird here, I have brought you a parrot to keep you company. His name is Parry.  
  
Falco: I wouldn't mind being the only bird here.  
  
Mary: See, Parry is so kind and sweet.  
  
Falco: Hello, birdie.  
  
Parry bites Falco's finger.  
  
Falco: YEEEOUCH!!!!!  
  
Parry: I can hear you.  
  
Falco: !?#!ing bird from hell. I'm gonna boil you for dinner tonight!  
  
Mary: Calm down, you should treat him more nicer.  
  
Marth: I'll take you to your rooms. And please watch the broken fourth step.  
  
Mary: Yes, I see.  
  
The doorbell rings and Mario opens it.  
  
Mario: Mamamia!!!!!  
  
He saw Gypsies outside!  
  
Mario: A whole group-a of Gypsies said that-a you invited them to leev in da meadow near our house!  
  
Ganondorf: Yeah, I told them.  
  
Mario: But-a Gypsies are nothing more than thieves!  
  
Ganondorf: Yeah right.  
  
Link: I'll take them to the meadow.  
  
Mario: You must-a be crazy! Inviting Gypsies to leev near our house!  
  
Outside the gate...  
  
???: Mary is living here. We'll need to find a chance to do it.  
  
Phone: ring.  
  
Ganondorf: (Picks phone) Hello? The police?  
  
Police: I heard that you allowed the Gypsies to live in your land.  
  
Ganondorf: You wouldn't want them to live in a filthy place like that, wouldn't you.  
  
Police: I warn you, you only have yourself to thanks if they caused you trouble.  
  
Mary: Whitney, I'll keep my jewelries in the drawer, and the key is in the vase. Try to remember it.  
  
Whitney: No problem.  
  
Soon...  
  
Sapphire: This is fun!  
  
Peach: Don't bounce on the sofa!  
  
Sapphire: I wanna have more fun!  
  
Peach: Go play in the garden.  
  
BTW, I would like to tell you that DK has developed a hearing problem.  
  
Sapphire: Their garden is like a forest! I can swing from vines to vines! But there's no vines around here... I'll ask that gorilla if there's any. Hey! Are there any vines around here?  
  
DK: Nine heirlooms? I can only remember five heirlooms in our house. They're all in the attic.  
  
Sapphire: I said "Are there any vines around here?".  
  
DK: Go look in the attic, surely you will find the heirlooms. They're easy to spot.  
  
Sapphire: Forget it...  
  
Back in the house...  
  
THUMP!  
  
Marth: Cursing steps...  
  
Bowser: Can't anyone watch where they are going?  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (Picks phone) Hello? No! This is not Pizza Palace!!!!  
  
Parry: I can hear you.  
  
Bowser: Shut up! No! I'm not addressing to you. I'm talking to this talkative parrot!  
  
Parry: I can hear you.  
  
Bowser: And don't call the wrong number again! (Hangs phone)  
  
Then he makes a notch on a paper next the phone.  
  
Bowser: This is the 452nd time.  
  
Ring, ring, ring  
  
Falco: (Picks phone) Hello? Is anyone there?  
  
Parry: Ring, ring, ring.  
  
Falco: Stop your pranks, parrot! You're one annoying pest, aren't you?!  
  
Parry: Stop your pranks, bluebird!  
  
Falco: At least I can have peace tonight.  
  
That night, Falco had a nightmare that he is being locked in a room full of angry parrots.  
  
???: EEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: What happened?  
  
Mary: There's a monster in my room!  
  
Luigi: Monster?! HELP!!!! (Runs off)  
  
Roy: Relax, there's nothing.  
  
Mary: But I saw a strange figure at the window, it even made a frightening sound!  
  
Caw, caw, caw  
  
Mary: It's that sound!  
  
Link: That's just a Murkrow that lives around here.  
  
Mary: I also heard footsteps on the ceiling.  
  
Link: But it's only the attic at the top.  
  
Mary: My jewels!  
  
Whitney: It's still in the drawer, so calm down.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Link: I better go check the place below Mary's window.  
  
He saw shoeprints under Mary's window.  
  
Link: So she was telling the truth. But the vines are rather weak, how can someone climb up it? A child maybe, but these are adult shoeprints.  
  
Back in the mansion...  
  
Parry: Ring, ring, ring.  
  
Falco: Stop imitating the phone's sound!  
  
Sapphire: Weeeeee!  
  
Bowser: Sapphire! Get down from the chandelier this instant!  
  
Sapphire: I wanna have fun...  
  
Link: Ed, you're going out?  
  
Ed: Yeah.  
  
When Ed bend down to tie his shoelaces, Link saw that Ed's shoeprints are just like the one he saw under Mary's window.  
  
Link: Huh???  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Some info for those who haven't read Pokemon Adventures in Japan: In Japan, that manga already reached the R/S series. Sapphire, or May is you like this name better, is a really wild girl. She can see for many miles and is sensitive with hearing and smelling. Just think of her as Lara Croft from Tomb Raider.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
One morning...  
  
THUMP!  
  
Fox: Ow... Cursing step...  
  
Falco: Hello? Is that Bill Dur? You didn't come and fix the step yesterday!  
  
Bill: I'm sorry, I have to go to my sister's wedding yesterday. Tomorrow I'll come for sure. (Hangs phone)  
  
Falco: He better come tomorrow.  
  
Parry: He better not come tomorrow.  
  
Falco: Shut up!  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Falco: Hello? No! This isn't Pizza Palace!  
  
Bowser: You should shout louder.  
  
Ganondorf: Doc, when will my leg be cured?  
  
Dr. Mario: It might take a few weeks.  
  
Ganondorf: I'm tired of just sitting here all day long.  
  
Meanwhile, Ed is somewhere else on the phone...  
  
Ed: Well? Got it? Right, don't fail. Okay?  
  
Back to the mansion  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Ganondorf: Hello? What? Eagle Flash? You want to talk to Mary?  
  
Mary: (Gets phone) Hello? It's me, Mary. So you want to come for an interview, right? I'll be waiting for you.  
  
Zelda: Interviewers are coming?  
  
Mary: I wouldn't mind if Eagle Flash interviews me, but I wouldn't want to have anything to do with Tempo de Onett.  
  
Ganondorf: Hey, who ate my crackers?  
  
Parry: Burp...  
  
Ganondorf: Evil bird! You ate my favorite crackers!!!!!  
  
Parry: I can hear you.  
  
Ganondorf: Someone take him away or else I'll do something that will change this story's rating!!!!!!  
  
Link: As you wish. (Takes Parry away)  
  
Dr. Mario: I got you a wheelchair. You can ride on it if you want.  
  
Ganondorf: Yippee! Now I can roam around!  
  
He got onto the wheelchair and zooms out the house.  
  
Ganondorf: It's good to be outside again.  
  
Two people are spying on him from the bushes.  
  
DK: How's your leg?  
  
Ganondorf: Still the same. Now this wheelchair made it seem as if my leg is better already.  
  
DK: Wetter? I think the weather is rather dry around these days.  
  
Keep in mind that DK has problem hearing.  
  
DK: I have succeeded in creating a new variety of roses that are yellow.  
  
Ganondorf: Good for you.  
  
DK: No, it's yellow. By breeding it with bananas, I've not only made these roses yellow, but also gave them the smell of bananas. Therefore, I call them Banana Rose.  
  
YAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Who's there?  
  
The two persons spying on Ganondorf ran from a group of wasps.  
  
DK: No, I say the roses are yellow.  
  
Ganondorf: I'm saying who screamed just now.  
  
DK: I haven't finish planting these banana roses yet, so you mustn't tell anyone about it. Please keep it between us only.  
  
Ganondorf: It's useless talking to you.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mary: Ah, the reporters are here. Come on in. Mr. Came & Saw, can you please serve these gentlemans something.  
  
G&W: Can you say my name correctly?  
  
Outside...  
  
Sapphire: Homerun!  
  
Ness: She hit the ball far away!  
  
YL: It's flying towards that tree!  
  
Ness: It flew into a nest.  
  
Sapphire: I can get it.  
  
Sapphire climbs up the tree and found the ball, but she missed a branch and fell down.  
  
YL: She's falling down!  
  
Sapphire fell on her feet without any trouble.  
  
Ness: Any sprains?  
  
Sapphire: That fall is nothing. You should see me back in Hoenn. And that happened to be a Murkrow's nest. Those crow pokemons are knowned for stealing things, especially shiny things.  
  
Whitney is out in the garden sewing clothes.  
  
Mary: Whitney!  
  
Whitney: You call me?  
  
Mary: Have you see Cannondorf?  
  
Whitney: He was around here just now.  
  
Mary: There he is.  
  
Ganondorf: What is it?  
  
Mary: I like you to meet these two interviewers from Eagle Flash, Marco and Drupe. This is Ganondwarf Dragmore. Though he acts mean, he's actually really kind inside. Well, you interviewers can do your own stuff. I'm going with Gonandarf for a stroll. (Walks off)  
  
Marco: What do you think of it, Drupe?  
  
Drupe: I could be possible, but we must make sure.  
  
Marco: Whatever, it will sell well.  
  
Drupe: I can just see the cover.  
  
Marco: Let's ask that gorilla. Excuse me, we are from Eagle Flash, here's our card.  
  
DK: (Thinking) So that's it! Ganondorf told them about my roses.  
  
Marco: Is it true that there's something going on between Mary and Ganondorf?  
  
DK: He told you about it, didn't he?  
  
Marco: Well... yes and no. You know we interviews like to find out the truth of many things, so is there a marriage being planned for the both of them?  
  
DK: It depends on the weather, it may happen any day.  
  
Marco: I see, so when is the first time they met?  
  
DK: It was two years ago, at the Chalsae Flower Shop. Here comes Ganondorf, not a word about it.  
  
Marco: Right.  
  
Mary: Just look at these beautiful flowers!  
  
DK: Here's a rose for you. Sooner or later, something special will be given to you.  
  
Mary: Ah, what sweet smell this rose has. Just smell it, Ganondork.  
  
A bee flew out of the rose and stung Ganondorf's nose.  
  
Ganondorf: YEEOUCH!!!!!  
  
Mary: Oh! How horrible it is! First, take off the sting, then while I go get some treatment, let's put some rose petals on the nose. (Runs off)  
  
DK: Don't think I'm angry with you, Ganon. But why did you tell them about my roses?  
  
Ganondorf: Who cares about your roses?! If it weren't for your evil roses, then my nose would never have become the size of a mango!  
  
DK: No, it's yellow.  
  
Whitney: Mary, have you seen my golden scissors?  
  
Mary: Nope.  
  
Mary: I left it on the bench, then it disappeared after I returned from bathroom.  
  
At the Gypsy's camp.  
  
Girl: I found a little scissor made of gold.  
  
Dad: Did you stole it?  
  
Girl: No, I found it under a tree.  
  
Dad: It probably doesn't belong to anyone.  
  
Next day...  
  
THUMP!  
  
Yoshi: Darn step...  
  
Ganondorf: Bill, you didn't come again!  
  
Bill: I have to make a coffin for someone, so I can't come.  
  
Ganondorf: You better come tomorrow! (Hangs phone)  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Ganondorf: Hello?  
  
Master: Well, Ganondorf, congratulations!  
  
Ganondorf: What do you mean?  
  
Master: You should know.  
  
Ganondorf: I really don't know.  
  
Master: You'll know it soon. I just want to be the first to congratulate you. Anyway, best of luck. (Hangs phone)  
  
Ganondorf: What does he mean?  
  
Samus: A telegraph for you.  
  
Ganondorf: What the hell does this mean?  
  
Mario: What eez eet?  
  
Ganondorf: Master Hand congratulated me, then this telegraph from Captain Olimar also wrote about congratulating me. Doesn't make a sense, does it? Anyway, I'll just read today's magazine. (Looks at magazine cover) WHAT????!!!!!!?????!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!  
  
The cover shows Mary and Ganondorf. At the side it wrote "Pokemon Talk Show Hostess Will Marry Old Gerudo.  
  
Mario: So that's-a what they mean.  
  
More info inside the magazine: At the Chalsae Flower Shop, where beautiful flowers bloom, the famous hostess met her future husband, retired Gerudo King Ganondorf. We bring you a glimpse of these two happy couple.  
  
Ganondorf: THIS IS NOT TRUE!!!!! RAAAAARRRRRG!!!!!!  
  
Parry: I can hear you.  
  
Ganondorf smacks Parry with the magazine.  
  
Parry: Squawk!  
  
Mary: Did you see the magazine? It's such a funny cover.  
  
Ganondorf: It's not funny!  
  
Mary: Don't worry, it doesn't mean a thing. I've seen magazine covers engaging me to Crazy Hand, King of Hyrule, General Pepper, and many more famous people.  
  
Luigi: When was Crazy Hand ever famous?  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Ganondorf: Hello?  
  
Wario: It's me, Wario! Best wishes! I've just seen the Eagle Flash front cover.  
  
Ganondorf: KOU KOUKOING KOUKOING KOING KOING KOU KOU BANG!!!! (Hangs phone)  
  
Samus: More telegraph for you, Ganon.  
  
Mario: I'll read eet all to ya.  
  
List of telegraph messages:  
  
Congratulation! Onox  
  
Such good news! I'll give a free pizza anytime! Pizza Palace Owner  
  
Great going! Chief of Onett Police Force  
  
Best of luck! Bill Dur  
  
You sure have a great future! Twinrova  
  
Amazing! Reed A. Buke  
  
Good to hear that you're marrying! Landlord of 10 Lives Apartment  
  
Meanwhile, Ed is on the phone again...  
  
Ed: Yes, got it. Be patient and things will go even better.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
THUMP!  
  
Yoshi: Ouch...  
  
Falco: Just when are you coming to fix the step?  
  
Bill: I'm busy around these days. Tomorrow? Afraid not. Maybe the beginning of next week. Trust me. (Hangs phone)  
  
Falco: Better come on that day.  
  
Ring, ring, ring  
  
Falco: Stop imitating the phone, Parry.  
  
Phone: Ring, ring, ring.  
  
Falco: Oh. (Picks phone) Hello? The TV Company? You want to speak to Mary?  
  
Mary: Here I am. (Gets phone) Yes, it's me. You're coming tomorrow afternoon to put up a TV program in Smash Mansion? You're welcome to. I'll be waiting.  
  
Jigglypuff: The TV? I can sing to everyone and instantly become famous!  
  
Pichu: Why can't we get rests around these days?  
  
Mary: I'm a famous person, so everyone is longing to see me.  
  
Sapphire: What fun!  
  
Peach: You're covered in mud!  
  
Ness: The ball rolled in a rabbit hole, so she crawled inside and got it out.  
  
Peach: Go take a bath this instant!  
  
So...  
  
Luigi: You finished yet?  
  
Sapphire: Almost.  
  
Luigi: I'm sweating all over, I must take a bath quick!  
  
Sapphire: I'm done.  
  
Luigi: Good.  
  
The bathroom floor is wet and slippery, so Luigi slid on the floor and did a leg split.  
  
Luigi: OUCH!!!!!  
  
Soon...  
  
Dr. Mario: You broke your leg joints. You need to rest your legs for many days.  
  
Luigi: Ouch...  
  
Ganondorf: Good thing I'm not the only one.  
  
Next day, the TV Company came.  
  
Host: We are here to start the program with Mary.  
  
Marth: Yeah, come on in.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the gate...  
  
???: It's the TV Company! Now or never! Go mix with the crowd and nobody will notice you.  
  
A photographer ran into Smash Mansion and got mixed with everyone else.  
  
Photographer: (thinking) At least I'm in.  
  
Bowser: It's pretty noisy around these days. (Trips on cable) Ouch!  
  
Host: Now, Mary. First, I'll talk to you about how you feel to be living here. Then you will talk like how you did in your Talk Show, by talking whatever you want.  
  
Mary: Now don't my headband look nice? It's decorated with sparkling jewels!  
  
Host: Of course, it's nice.  
  
That evening...  
  
Director: Lights, camera, action!  
  
Host: It's time for Famous People Talk Show! Our guest for today is the Pokemon Talk Show Hostess Mary!  
  
Mary: Hi.  
  
The Smashers are watching her from a TV on another room.  
  
DK: What program are you watching? Hey, isn't this Mary? She's on TV already?! I better tell her!  
  
Roy: Don't go, they're filming in the other room!  
  
DK ran to that room and tripped on a cable.  
  
DK: What is this all about?! How come I learned nothing about things happening these days?! A wedding is being planned for Ganondorf and Mary. And now spotlights and cable wires are everywhere! Plus, Mary is on TV just like that! WHY AM I THE LAST PERSON TO KNOW EVERYTHING!!!!!! RAHHH!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Calm down and I'll explain everything to you.  
  
DK: Pain?  
  
Director: Cut that part, let's restart.  
  
Host: Mary, how do you feel to be living here?  
  
Mary: I feel safe to live with those who saved my life many times.  
  
Host: What do you have to say about the Smashers?  
  
Mary: Some of them may be mean and ugly, but they're acutally very nice and helpful deep inside their heart.  
  
Jigglypuff: When was Bowser nice anyway?  
  
Bowser: Shut up.  
  
The program goes on...  
  
Mary: We'll never know what the world will come to, but I hope the Smashers will always fight for peace and justice.  
  
CF: We're nobody's slave, so why should we?  
  
Suddenly, all the lights went out!  
  
???: Damn, a blackout!  
  
???: YAHHH!!!!!! IT'S THE DARKNESS!!!!! HELP!!!!!  
  
???: YEAH!!!!!! IT'S THE DARKNESS!!!!!! YIPPEEE!!!!!!  
  
???: I can't see myself!  
  
???: Someone pulled down my skirt, along with my panty!  
  
???: Whose skirt?  
  
???: Get the flashlight, quick!  
  
???: Someone stepped on my foot!  
  
???: The fuses, I expect.  
  
???: Ouch!  
  
???: Moooooo...  
  
???: Who let the cow out?  
  
???: SOMEONE GET THE LIGHTS ON!!!!!  
  
???: KEEP IT DARK! YIPPEEE!!!!!!  
  
???: MAMAMIA!!!!!!!  
  
???: All your base are belong to us.  
  
???: Whitney, my jewels!!!!  
  
???: Yes, Mary.  
  
???: Burp.  
  
???: I LIKE PIE!!!!  
  
??? What's the idea of running around in the dark?!  
  
???: Someone's running out the door!  
  
Link opens the door just in time to see the photographer running out.  
  
Link: It's the photographer, but why did he run out? Ah, the lights are back on.  
  
Pikachu: The fuses have gone out.  
  
Whitney: Mary, this is horrible! (Falls down the stair)  
  
THUMP!  
  
Bowser: Why can't anyone watch their step?  
  
Whitney: Ouch... Mary, your jewels are gone...  
  
Mary: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!! (faints)  
  
Link: I saw your photographer run out.  
  
Director: That photographer? He has nothing to do with us.  
  
Link: I thought he is.  
  
Director: We thought he belonged to one of you.  
  
Mewtwo: We better phone the police. (Dials phone) Hello? Pizza Palace? Sorry, dialed the wrong number. (Redials) Police? We got a problem here. Who? Them? What are they doing there? They're on the way? Fine. (Hangs phone)  
  
Mario: Who's coming?  
  
Mewtwo: You're never guess.  
  
CRASH!  
  
CF: Who's there?  
  
Wario: I must've brake to late and crashed into the TV truck.  
  
Waluigi: I think you didn't brake at all.  
  
Mario: Whatta are you two doing here?  
  
Wario: We need more cash, so we thought being a police will earn us a lot.  
  
Waluigi: We became one when we helped the police chief find his eyeglasses, which happens to be on his head.  
  
Mewtwo: Anyway, Mary lost her jewels.  
  
Wario: That's one big case!  
  
Mario: Mind da cables.  
  
Wario: Mary, you lost your jewels?  
  
Mary: Yes, *sniff* how horrible...  
  
Wario: Tell me, were your jewels safe in your room?  
  
Mary: I kept it inside my drawer, with the key hidden in the vase.  
  
Waluigi: What happened next?  
  
Mary: I remember that I put it in a case... Wait! It's coming to me!  
  
She looked under the sofa and found the jewels there!  
  
Mary: I'm so dumb! I put these jewels in this case and hid it under the sofa, in case the TV boys might want to see it.  
  
Wario: This is not funny, lady.  
  
Waluigi: You called us here for no reason.  
  
The both of them left and tripped on the wires.  
  
Mario: I told ya to mind da cables.  
  
Wario: Those are wires, not cables.  
  
So the two polices left.  
  
CF: It's all solved.  
  
Link: But that photographer confuses me.  
  
The next day...  
  
Mary: I can't stand this!  
  
Marth: What's wrong?  
  
Mary: Look at this magazine cover!  
  
Marth: There's nothing bad about it, it's only you on the cover.  
  
Mary: I tell you the truth! This magazine is from Tempo de Onett. They once said my hairstyle looks silly, so I got pissed off and will never let them photograph me again! Now that photographer, the one who escaped in the dark yesterday, was from Tempo de Onett and he managed to got a picture of me!  
  
Marth: Are you blaming us?  
  
Mary: Of course, for letting people come into this house at their own will!  
  
Marth: You can't blame us. Nobody knows he comes from Tempo de Onett.  
  
Mary: You, Ed. Come here!  
  
Ed: What is it?  
  
Mary: Who let you go out just like that? You should be at your room working on new background musics!  
  
Ed: But...  
  
Mary: No butts! Get to your room this instant!  
  
Kirby: She's sure in a bad mood today.  
  
DK: Mary, I just saw this front cover, you're so beautiful in here!  
  
Mary: I may be beautiful, but not when Tempo de Onett pictures me.  
  
DK: You think so? Just look, there's a whole article about you!  
  
Mary: Enough of that!  
  
DK: You want to see more?  
  
Days pass...  
  
THUMP!  
  
Mario: Doh...  
  
Nothing happened...  
  
Peach: Sapphire! Get down from the chandelier this instant!  
  
It was really quiet...  
  
CF: SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!!!!!!  
  
Samus: He's sleep talking again.  
  
Until one day...  
  
Mary: MY HEADBAND IS STOLEN!!!!!!  
  
To be continue... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Mary: MY HEADBAND IS STOLEN!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Leave her alone. It's probably like yesterday about the jewels.  
  
THUMP!  
  
Link: Someone just fell down the stairs!  
  
Link runs the to the stair and saw nobody.  
  
Link: But I'm sure I heard someone falling down the stair. Anyway, I'll go see Mary.  
  
Mary: *sniff* My jeweled headband... *sniff* It's gone... I left it on the desk then went to bathroom for about 15 minutes, then it isn't here anymore when I return... *sniff*  
  
Link: Maybe it fell onto the floor.  
  
Mary: Whitney searched it already, but it didn't.  
  
Fox: We should call the police.  
  
And so...  
  
Wario: She's serious this time.  
  
Waluigi: The headband might be stolen by someone in this house.  
  
Bowser: What did you say?  
  
Waluigi: But some can be judged out. The kids are at school, so it can't be them. Ganondorf and Luigi broke their legs, so they couldn't have gone up. Ed is in living room fiddling around with musics, Link and Mario is with the broken leg victims, Falco is in the garage, and most of the others are out. That leaves only DK, Mewtwo, Sapphire, Whitney, and Dr. Mario.  
  
Wario: We would like to question them one by one.  
  
And so...  
  
Wario: Where were you when the headband was stolen?  
  
Sapphire: I was out in the garden, sleeping on the tree branch. In fact, I didn't even know the headband was stolen until you said it just now.  
  
Wario: You're off. Come in, Doc.  
  
Dr. Mario: I was in my room looking for a cure for Ganon and Luigi's leg. I didn't even hear her scream.  
  
Wario: We'll talk to DK.  
  
Waluigi: What were you doing when Mary's headband was stolen.  
  
DK: You say there's a band going on?  
  
Waluigi: I said headband!  
  
DK: I'm not interested in bands, so I wouldn't mind not seeing it.  
  
Wario: Forget it. Next!  
  
Whitney: I was sewing in my room. When I heard Mary scream, I quickly ran to her room and...  
  
Wario: Aha! Mary told us that she spent 15 minutes in the bathroom. Knowing her habits, you would sneak into her room and run off with the jeweled headband, or drop it out the window and hand it to your friend. Confess now!  
  
BANG!  
  
Link: Did you hear that?  
  
Wario: HELP ME!!!!!  
  
Waluigi: WAAAA!!!!!  
  
Whitney: Beast! Monster!!!!  
  
Link: Calm down, Whitney.  
  
Whitney: They accuse me for stealing the headband! I'm a faithful bodyguard of Mary, how could I have done that?! I've not only lost my golden scissor, but my silver hair clip! Now they're accusing me for stealing the jeweled headband!  
  
Link: Why did you accuse her?  
  
Wario: It's a trick that comes off sometimes. Anyway, we want to talk to Mewtwo.  
  
Waluigi: Same question, Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: My mind is telling me that it is in the direction of the Gypsies.  
  
Waluigi: I mean do you know anything about the headband?  
  
Mewtwo: Trust me, they are real Gypsies. They're camping near here.  
  
Wario: What do you mean?  
  
Ganondorf: There are Gypsies camping near the meadow here.  
  
Wario: Why don't you say so? Without doubt, they are the villains!  
  
Waluigi: Gypsies are thieves. It must be them who stole it!  
  
Link: Do you have proof?  
  
Wario: We'll show you soon enough. Take us there at once.  
  
When they went to the Gypsies...  
  
Link: Hey, they're gone!  
  
Wario: What did I tell you? They've escaped because they knew that we'll come investigate.  
  
Waluigi: Let's report to headquarters and get this business on the road.  
  
And so...  
  
Police: The Gypsies, who must have stolen the headband, are heading east towards Peaceful Valley. Get the cops to surround them and investigate their carts.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Ganondorf: My foot is getting better all the time!  
  
Luigi: My leg still hurts.  
  
Fox: What's on TV?  
  
Samus: The TV is acting strange. The picture isn't clear.  
  
Fox: I can fix it.  
  
Soon...  
  
Fox: Well?  
  
TV: Diga dig doga dog dog diga digo dogo dago.  
  
Samus: The sound isn't right!  
  
Fox: I need to continue fixing it.  
  
Samus: The sound is fine now, but the image isn't clear.  
  
Fox: I need to continue fixing it.  
  
TV: We bring you an important news about the stolen headband. The famous Mary lost her precious accessory, and it is believed that the Gypsies have stolen it.  
  
Mary: Let's hear this headline.  
  
CF: But the image isn't clear.  
  
TV: Let's hear from the cops Wario and Waluigi.  
  
Wario: We were able to stop the Gypsies and investigate their carts.  
  
Waluigi: Inside, we found Whitney's golden scissor. The Gypsie girl who stole the scissor claimed that she found it under a tree, but Whitney said she last saw it on the bench. We even found a dressed-up monkey inside their cart.  
  
Wario: The headband must have been stolen by someone who can climb walls and is agile. That person is no other than the monkey! Of course, the Gypsies denied it furiously.  
  
CF: What's taking you so long?  
  
Fox: I just can't get the image clear.  
  
Waluigi: We're still hot on the headband case. We're keeping it under our hats. Sooner or later, we can find the headband.  
  
Samus: Enough! My eyes can't take the blurry graphics anymore!  
  
Bowser: I'm seeing six of everything!  
  
Ganondorf: My eyes are doing the shimmy!  
  
Fox: It's finally fixed...  
  
Next day...  
  
Link: I'm convinced that the Gypsies didn't stole the headband. A monkey couldn't be trained so well to stole stuffs. Hey, isn't that Ed? He probably got permission from Mary to go to town.  
  
Link went to the backyard and heard piano music coming out from the window.  
  
Link: Huh? I thought I saw Ed going out, but the piano music is playing!  
  
He found a ladder hidden among the bushes.  
  
Link: He must've used this ladder to climb down the window. Guess I'll climb up and see.  
  
Link climbed into the window and found the piano. There was a recorder on the piano playing musics.  
  
Link: So this is what I heard. But why did Ed do this?  
  
Soon, Ed returned.  
  
Ed: What?! How did you get in here?!  
  
Link: The same way you did.  
  
Ed: Please don't tell Mary about it. I'll explain everything.  
  
Link: You better do.  
  
Ed: Mary always keeps me at the piano to practice my music skills, but I always wanted to go out and have fun. Everytime I went to town to gamble. I talked through the phone and talked about the F-Zero contest, betting on which racer will win.  
  
Link: So that's why. And I even saw your shoeprint under Mary's window.  
  
Ed: That was me. After Mary says she saw a monster at the window, I went there and checked if there's anything.  
  
Link: So that explains the shoeprint. And I remember hearing someone fell down the stairs but saw nobody there.  
  
Ed: That's me again. I was up in the attic and quickly zoomed down when I heard Mary scream about her headband, then I fell down the broken step.  
  
Link: What were you doing in the attic?  
  
Ed: On a number of nights, I kept on hearing footsteps on the ceiling, just like Mary did the first night.  
  
Link: That clears everything. I think I'll go check the attic.  
  
That night, Link was in the attic, hiding inside a box.  
  
Link: Let's see what that footstep is all about.  
  
A Murkrow flew in from the window and paced around the attic.  
  
Link: So that's the footstep. The Murkrow flew in and walked around. Guess the mystery is solved. Another false alarm.  
  
So he went back downstairs.  
  
Link: Ganon, your feet is well again!  
  
Ganondorf: Of course, it's well again. Now I can walk peacefully. No more wheelchair for me!  
  
Luigi: I still need to use the wheelchair... Now I'm alone...  
  
Ganondorf: Get well soon. (Leans on wheelchair)  
  
Link: Don't lean!  
  
Ganondorf leaned on the wheelchair and made it zoom off. It rammed into Dr. Mario and send him flying out the house.  
  
Dr. Mario: WAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Cool.  
  
Dr. Mario: Ouch! I broke my leg this time!  
  
Luigi: I'm not alone anymore!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Will Mary ever find her headband? 


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapter  
  
Mary: I have to tell everyone that I'm leaving two days from now. Birch has returned, so I need to send Sapphire home. I also need to go to Tohjo, another Pokemon continent, to put on a show.  
  
Mario: It's ya choice.  
  
Mary: But my headband...  
  
Link: We can find it for you.  
  
Ganondorf: How does it feel to be on the wheelchair, Doc?  
  
Dr. Mario: Do you think it's funny?!  
  
The next day...  
  
Ness: I've been learning about Pokemons lately. I just borrowed a big book about pokemons.  
  
Sapphire: This book sure contain many informations.  
  
Ness: I didn't know that Pikachus store electric in their cheeks.  
  
Pikachu: I didn't know that myself either.  
  
YL: And you call yourself a Pikachu.  
  
Ness: I just found out that Jigglypuff is a balloon pokemon!  
  
Jigglypuff: Boy...  
  
Ness: Here's a Murkrow. I remember seeing one in our backyard. It said they are known to steal shiny things, just like Sapphire said.  
  
YL: Wait, steal shiny things... Why not?!  
  
Ness: What?  
  
YL: I'll be back! (Runs out the house)  
  
Link: What's with him?  
  
Ness: No idea.  
  
Sapphire: Unless he means... That's it! (Runs off)  
  
Whitney: What's with her?  
  
A while later...  
  
YL: Quick! Get a long ladder or anything that is used for climbing trees!  
  
CF: What's the rush?  
  
Sapphire: And call those two ugly polices. We'll show them where the headband is.  
  
Falco: All right, as you said.  
  
A while later...  
  
Wario: You mean the kids know where the Gypsies hid the headband?  
  
YL: The Gypsies had never stolen the headband.  
  
Sapphire: Just follow us and see.  
  
Young Link, Sapphire, Wario, Waluigi, and Mary went into the fields.  
  
Sapphire: See that nest up there? It's a Murkrow nest.  
  
Waluigi: Where? (Bumps into tree)  
  
Mary: So what's about it?  
  
Sapphire: You should know that Murkrows like to steal shiny things, right? Since your headband is decorated with jewels, the Murkrow will surely steal it.  
  
YL: We'll climb up the tree and show you.  
  
So Sapphire climbed up the tree and...  
  
Murkrow: CAW!!!!!  
  
Sapphire: Leave it, evil bird!  
  
Murkrow: CAW!!!!  
  
Wario: She's fighting that crow!  
  
Waluigi: We should be helping her!  
  
YL shot up an arrow and poked the bird in the butt.  
  
Murkrow: CAW!!!!! (Flies off in pain)  
  
Sapphire: Let's check his nest. I found it! The headband is here!  
  
Mary: So it's true!  
  
Sapphire: I even found Whitney's silver hair clip!  
  
YL: And that golden scissor. The Gypsie girl claimed to found it under a tree. This is the tree she found under, because the Murkrow had already stolen it before and dropped it next to the tree.  
  
Wario: You're one smart boy.  
  
Waluigi: So the Gypsies are innocent after all.  
  
The next day...  
  
Mary: I'm leaving now.  
  
Marth: We'll miss you.  
  
DK: And please accept these new variety of roses. It comes in yellow and smells of banana.  
  
Mary: Yellow is my favorite color and banana is my favorite fruit! These roses are my favorite!  
  
DK: Hope you like it.  
  
Mary: We gotta be going.  
  
Sapphire: See ya later!  
  
So the four got into the taxi cab and zoomed off.  
  
Ganondorf: Finally, no more musics from Ed or shoutings like "my headband!".  
  
Parry: My headband!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: You be quiet!  
  
Parry: You shut up while I'm talking! You &#$% twit from the deepest part of hell!  
  
Three days later...  
  
Ganondorf: That was a nice stroll.  
  
Yoshi: You'll never guess it! Bill came and fixed the broken step!  
  
Ganondorf: So he placed a wooden board above it to keep it together. Remember not to use this step until it's finished.  
  
Bill returns...  
  
Bill: I forgot to tell you something.  
  
THUMP!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Ouch...  
  
Bill: Oh well, you ruined it again. I'm here to tell you to not to use that step for a day or two.  
  
THE END 


End file.
